Princess Hunting Dungeon Meister:Units
Unique Characters Overview The Gals in general order of appearance ''This is for unit information. For route info, see ''Princess Hunting Dungeon Meister:Routes * Colette ** Join after went into her room before clear the stage during 03-02 **Lv 25 → 探索の幼馴染み **Lv 40 → 疾走の幼馴染み MOVE+2 **Lv 70 → 忍の幼馴染み MOVE+2 * Princess Sylphine ** Join after capturing during 5-4 + brainwash (require 姫の呪輪) or 08-02 on Sylphine route ** Lv 50 → 聖王女 Cost+1 Move+1, Upgrade Skill ** Lv 80 → 覚醒した聖王女 Cost+4 Move+2 * Sassoone ** Join after capturing during 5-4+ brainwash (require 人の呪輪) * Vidal ** Join after capturing during 5-4+ brainwash (require 人の呪輪) * Estelle ** Join after capturing during 4-1 or 4-3+ brainwash (require 騎士の呪輪 after 7-1) ** Lv 40 → 魔法姫騎士 Cost+2 Move+1, Learn skill Ice Wall * Bridget ** Devil **Join after 03-04 **Lv 30 → 突撃の魔族姫 Move+1 **Lv 50 → 神速の魔族姫 Cost+2, Move+1, Skill Upgrade **Lv 80 → 闇王女 Cost+4, Move+2 * Oktavia ** As a demon serving Bridget only, she will not die if HP=0, but will disappear if Bridget dies **Join after 03-04 **Lv 30 → 光鋼の魔術師 **Lv 50 → 烈輝の魔術師 Cost+2, Move+1, HP+5, SP+10, MATK+2, Skill Upgrade **Lv 80 → 寡黙の魔王女 Cost+4, Move +1, HP+10, SP+10, ATK+10, MATK+5 * Femme ** Join after defeating her at 2-1, you can choose to let her join (allow summoning Lizard Man immediately) , OR capture her + brainwash (require 獣人の呪輪) ** If use Sex Magic: Maou Max MP+3, Lily ATK+1 * Nelly ** Priest ** Join after defeating her → capture → brainwash (require 神官の呪輪) ** If use Sex Magic: Maou Max MP+3, Lily Speed+1 * Tiofania ** Elf ** Join after defeating her → capture → brainwash (require 妖精の呪輪) ** If use Sex Magic: Maou Max MP+3, Lily MATK+1 Maid Angels There are 4 Maid Angels and they would appear randomly in Card encounters. You can ask them to join the battle (共に戦え). Initially they will only join for that particular stage. However, after finishing the game once and starting a new game, asking each angel to fight with you a total of three times will result in them joining you permanently the next time (the "total of three times" is per angel, and carries over from the first playthrough). When each Maid Angel join you permanently, they will bring along their items: * Eukleia-san will bring 磨かれた木刀 (Polished Bamboo Blade → with skill 大物殺し) * エウシュリティア will bring エウシュリティア (Maid hair band → multiple abilities up) * エウシュリテルパ will bring エウシュリテルパ (maid dress → reactivate moved unit at a certain chance) All Units Summary * The "Stage" column notes the earliest stage the unit joins or can be recruited/used by you. * All "Cheapest" notes does not count Lily Detailed initial stats * Stats listed are initial stats or rank-up fixed bonuses. Level-up stat increases are random and not included the table. * Exp = Number of units you need to contract/sacrifice/H before you can acquire the summon stone for it. * Lv = Units starts at this level when you are able to use it the first time, or unit acquires new rank at this level.